projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Theatregleek1995/Ryan's Tenacity Blog
Hello Team Ryan! And welcome to Tenacity week! Ah, this blog is going to be long, but necessary. Because I have a lot to say about this week. The house felt empty at the start of the week without a shirtless Gray making us bacon in the morning. He would always be making bacon and eggs for everyone and not waking up to the sound of the pan sizzling on the stove or the smell of breakfast was really heartbreaking for all of us. Especially Taylen. It hit her hard. But hey, we're still in a competition. We lost a friend, but we also lost a competitor. I literally almost died laughing when Taylen asked Emily if she was a member of the Brady Bunch or something. So glad she sees through that little act too. But then, Taylen said some things that really almost had me laughing hysterically in her face. She was like "oh you're all jealous, you're all going to be torn apart by me, I'm going to win this, blah, blah, blah." Taylen, you're my friend, but honestly you don't get bragging rights when you were in the bottom three last week. I'm the most consistent competitor here and you don't see me tearing the other contenders down saying that I'm going to win... because you never know. This is still a casting process and you can be cut at anytime. Taylen's getting a bit cocky and I think it's going to be the end for her really soon because her head is going to get so big she'll tip over in the dance numbers... LOL. Tenacity is all about not letting anything stand in your way. You don't let any little thing discourage you from acheiving your goal. In the case of this week that meant slushies. Lots of them. But we'll get to that later. The guest of the week was Amber Riley. I love a big black girl who can belt her face off. God her talent is inspiring. Part of Me isn't one of my favorite Katy Perry songs, but I mean it's Tenacity week. I wasn't going to let the song get in my way. Amber loved my confidence. YES. Fourth mentor to comment on my outstanding ability as a performer and contender on this show. To my surprise Joy one the homework assignment... tenth place Joy just came out of nowhere. Like she kicked butt this week. It was just all surprising... Titanium is one of my current favorite songs. I listen to it on my iPod in the dorms on the regular. So that was fun being able to record that and work on a video shoot for it. At vocals I killed it. As always. Nikki always says "Good morning my little star." I do my line. She says, "Nailed it." I laugh, tell her how much I appreciate her, and leave. It's a good system. Keeping consistency in the studio is just as important as the acting on the shoots. While waiting for vocals, Joy got really bold and kissed Connor. I'll swear on my life he kissed her back and HE LIKED IT. I know he did. I watched him. But Andi caught him and it was just so funny. I was dying. I don't really care for Andi or Connor. They don't bother me, but I don't really speak to them.... So. My baby, Drew, was having a rough time on set... the slushie was getting to him. I understood because I had already done my take and I have never experienced anything that cold hitting my body in my life. But I held him, I told him it was going to be fine, and with my reassurance, Drew always steps up his game... I know it's only been a month on the show... but I really feel like I love him. Very much. I adore him. I was third on the callbacks this week. Top three for the past four weeks. So proud. It's just so exciting to be excelling in this competition. It's just so much closer to my dreams and I'm fighting so hard. When Drew was in the bottom I literally sat in the waiting room biting my nails, rubbing my hands, messing with my hair, trying to keep myself distracted. I didn't want him to go home. Not at all. I was so nervous. But in the end, Emma left. It was sad to see her go, but I knew early on in the week that this was her week to go. I had that feeling. Later that night, in the dorms, Drew held me close, snuggled up in his bed, and he said he had to sing One and Only for his last chance performance. And he said he thought about me the whole time. I kissed him so hard and we made out a little bit. ;) But then he said "And Ryan asked who I sang it about and I said Ryan Thomas." And then, well, let's just say I'm reallyyyyy glad the cameras aren't on at night time. But Drew and I saw another side to each other that night. #DryanShippers <3 Love you with all of my heart -Ryan Thomas Category:Blog posts